Class Divide
by Fiefdom Of Umbria
Summary: What if quirks appeared in the victorian era? just after 1821 the first child with quirk was born and many more followed into this new age Izuku midoryia is born in higher society then the young mina ashido who is born into poverty the two are divided by their social standings but are destined to fall in love
1. Chapter 1: Comforts

Class divide

Truth be told nothing hits quite as hard as someone knocking on your door in the early hours of the morning. Izuku Midoryia was hit with this hard hitting truth however when a maid walked into his room after knocking on the young man's door for the past five minutes, a normal procedure but the maid knew better than to barge in with no good reason.

"Master Midoriya? Are you awake? Forgive me, but you're going to miss breakfast" the maid said in a slightly panicked voice. The young Master of the house was a kind soul, and she disliked seeing him being pushed so hard from simply being himself. Izuku groaned as he pulled himself upwards as his mind was struck with a splitting headache, he raised his hand instinctively to try and sooth it.

"M-master Midoriya? Are you alright?"

"Yes yes I'm f-fine just a small headache"

"Are you sure you're okay sir?"

"You are dismissed now, I'm okay really"

"Of course Sir" The maid bowed as she quietly left the room, almost as quietly as she came.

Izuku took a moment to adjust himself and looked around his lavish and large room with a painting of his grandfather on the mantle of a small fireplace.

But even the fire failed to warm his heart.

Izuku spent several minutes just waking up and stretching his muscles, they cracked and ached from travel and his fingers felt numb from holding on so tightly to a boats side as he was vomiting from the sea sickness.

He got up and went into his small bathroom that was attached to his room, morning light barely creeped into bathroom as fog clouded the windows and prevented him from seeing anything outside.

He turned on the faucet and began splashing water on his face so to relieve the headache but the water was freezing

He paled when his gaze finally landed on his clock "8:30! Jeez I overslept!"

He threw himself out of bed and quickly began to search for his clothes for the day. _Trousers? Check. Undershirt? Check. Socks? Check. Overcoat? Check. Shoes? WHERE ARE THEY?_ He frantically looked around before finding them on his lap where he put them not a minute before.

"Check" he said to himself in self defeat. He inspected his hair, making sure to at least attempt to groom it before giving up on that damned mess of a bush he called his hair. Realizing he was short on time he quickly took to the stairs and rushed down the large corridors of his family's home while scolding himself for not trying to go to bed earlier.

He almost stormed into the dining room as well before stopping himself to compose, remembering something quite suddenly and composing himself to not look like a barbarian by entering the dining room by barging in

He entered the dining room after composing himself where his father and mother were enjoying what was left of their meals in complete silence, he took note of his father reading the Tokyo times and his mother reading a book Izuku had never seen or heard of.

 _I really did oversleep huh?_

He looked upon the meal which was already long laid out for him being a classic English breakfast with a side of fruit, a cup of coffee, a small glass of wine and a a new issue of the tokyo times.

"Good morning Father and good morning mother" Izuku said calmly bowing his head to his family.

"Your late again darling" His mother said with a thick estuary accent, It was a bit strange how she kept it after near twenty years in japan izuku thought but it did give her a certain air of superiority over anyone she spoke to.

"My apologies mother i… had a bad night's rest" He hesitated to the truth as it was quite frequent for him to not be able to fall asleep during the night even with silk bed and wander the estate.

Izuku reached for his newspaper next to his breakfast but before he could his mother started speaking again.

"Not enough time for that dear, you slept in far too late now you must take that to go" she said without even taking her eyes away from her book she spoke in a tone as sharp as a saber.

"o-oh" Izuku said in a slightly disappointed voice " _geez just listening to the few words and already i messed up"_ He said in his head.

"What are you reading mother?" Izuku attempted to drive the conversation somewhere better.

"The late works of napoleon, _Hmph_ A master of the battlefield but a mediocre writer" she chuckled at her own joke.

Izuku quietly and quickly reached for his knife and fork before shoveling food in his mouth to his fathers small amusement but to his mother's disgust.

The breakfast was well made as usual and izuku truly realized how hungry he was when an ordinary slice of bread tasted as good as even the finest of bread.

"Calm down lad you don't want to get sick on the road now do you?" His father asked with a small laugh,

A butler entered the room "your carriage to the train station is ready Master Midoryia" he said calmly

"thank you Naito and can you clean up breakfast" His father said before getting up from his chair

"Of course sir" Naito said in a calm voice

Naito left the room almost the same time he came in before our plates and dishes rose into the air and were swiftly carried out of the dining room

"I still can't believe he didn't become a hero with a quirk like that, telekinesis that strong could easily take out a dozen or more villains but instead he choose servitude" Izuku mumbled to himself while his parents took note of the boys on one of his usual muttering sprees before his father interrupted "Now Izuku it might be embarrassing in our own home to do that but when you get to yuuei I want that nonsense to stop! You've got to stop or you will embarrass not only yourself but our entire family, I intended for you not only to further your studies but to tie a knot as well and muttering will not help you with that"

Izuku flustered a deep cherry red "Sorry sir"

His father gave a long quiet look to his son, before he spoke again. "Izuku, I simply do not want you to be made a fool of. You are a smart young man, Izuku, far more talented than any of the other nobles trying to attend the school. After all, they all clamored to get you into that school for a reason. Whether to be a hero or not, it doesn't matter. You carry our family name once you enter Yuuei, do not tarnish it with eccentries."

"Yes father!"

"Good lad" His father said with a small smile breaking upon his face. "I assume you had a wonderful time in Vienna correct?"

"Yes sir it was wonderful there! The food was nothing less than divine and the culture was very fascinating!"

"Izuku" His mother said finally looking at him, her dark brown eyes staring back at him.

"Yes mother?" Izuku said with a gleam in his eye hoping his mother would acknowledge him as well.

"Go to naito, he has your apartment key and two weeks of your allowance"

"What? Two weeks? why?"

"Sending you money every week is expensive, so we will send it on the first of January and um, and in three days you will be hosting a party"

"A party?"

"As your father said we wish you to develop a connection with a girl with a father with an influential industrial business… say a transport company"

Izuku's eyes flared as he knew who she exactly was referring to, a spoiled brown haired chubby rude obnoxious brat named ochacko..

"I-i refuse to consider her as a wife! There's no way!" Izuku responded with desperation in voice.

"Izuku… you know it's inevitable and you might as well consider her your main concern in terms of... um options in terms of marriage"

"Father i… i dont contain any love for-'

"You will, in time accept her as your wife." his father paused for a moment and had a slightly glassy look in his eyes 'Fetch you luggage and go to the carriage, we are done with this conversation. Izuku nodded and went to fetch his bags

" _No one can possibly have it worse then me"_

 **-++ Hosu city, east district penny house ++-**

"GET THE HELL UP YOU FREELOADING BASTARDS AND WHORES" A voice shouted

Loud banging filled up the room as men shook men and women to make sure they weren't dead on the ropes.

Mina woke up groggy, tired and hungover in her place on the long wooden bench with a mark on her cheek where she had her head rested on the rope. The room smelled like cat piss mixed with body odor and sweat. Mina almost always woke up in a place like this

 _Gooood what the hell happened last night?_

"I WANT EVERYONE IN THE SLOP HOUSE IN 5 MINUTES! IF YOU AREN'T THERE YOUR BEING THROWN THE HELL OUT!" the voice boomed again as the banging continued. People all around mina started getting up to get to the "breakfast" being served in the main hall.

"God i could just thump the bastard" A female voice said catching mina off guard and as she looked over to where the voice had been spoken only to see floating clothing slumped into the bench, she immediately knew who it was.

"So Tooru you ended up in the same place as me huh?"

Tooru chuckled "Yeah you were a blubbering drunken mess last night so i decided i would lead you to this place"

"God if I was lead by you I must've really nearly died from alcohol poisoning to surpass you in drink"

"Yeah, hey let's get to that free breakfast before it's gone"

"Oh no i wouldn't want to miss the breakfast prepared just for us!" The two got up from their places on the bench and started walking towards the free breakfast While the two chatted on their short way there. A man with a single arm Served Mina a medium sized bowl of steaming rice-slop and a glass of water.

"Coffee for a copper pence?" A elderly looking man with a long grey beard and a thick scottish accent asked.

" _I could use a coffee right now, god knows ill need it for my shift at the factory"_

"Sure and make it two" Mina told the man giving him a two bronze pence out of her pocket and giving it to the man and he took the coins and started to make the coffee.

"Ay" the man said a stroke of his long grey beard as he prepared coffee using a machine that looked older than the building itself.

Mina looked around herself at the main hall and noticed It was some sort of old tin converted church which she could tell by the sheer arc above and the clear imprints of crosses on the exits. She then looked at the crowded tables and the dozens of families eating their meals most of them looked like they hadn't eaten something warm in weeks and she started to look away. " _It isn't my business"_

"Hey your coffees are ready lass" a voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts.

"Thank you and have a good day" mina said she gave him another coin as he gave her the coffee.

"Oh no you already payed lassie!"

"Keep it then" mina winked at the old man and as he pocketed the money

"God bless you Lassie and have a good day" the man said.

Mina took the coffee and left for the place toru was sitting at.

"Two coffees?" toru asked when mina arrived, steam pouring over the tin cups that held the concoction.

"Yeah ones for you as so i don't owe you any favours" Mina said smiling. "Thanks i'm going to need this to get through tonight" Toru said stuffing her face with rice. "Why? you get out earlier then me?" Mina asked curiously. "Workin overtime tonight, you want to join me? It increases your pay for the day" toru said shoveling even more rice in her mouth.

Mina stopped drinking her coffee for a moment to answer "no i don't want to be making door hinges for even longer just for a few extra bronze pence and swallow by the way you'll choke"

"I honestly need to tonight seriously need the money right now" tooru said finally swallowing her food.

"Why what happened?"

"Im poor and i like ale" Mina laughed at her friend and tooru joined before the same damn voice interrupted them.

"YOU HAVE 3 MINUTES UNTIL YOUR BEING THROWN OUT NOW FINISH EATING YOU DAMN PISS STAINED FOREIGNERS!" The loud voice called out.

"Dickhead, half the people here are japanese" Mina thought to herself.

"Welp it seems we gotta wrap up here" tooru said finishing her rice and taking one last drink of water.

Mina started to eat her food quickly and efficiently all whilst toru was slamming down her coffee.

Mina was disgusted by the vile food being served.

 _God this is terrible, i feel like im going to vomit if i eat anymore of this. Not to mention the water has a yellow-greenish color_ Mina expressed to herself

"Coffees really strong" toru said coughing.

"Yeah i know it tastes terrible as well"

Tooru nodded in agreement before speaking "Fuck i left my coat on the bench can you go back and get it"

"You owe me" mina said jokingly

Mina started away from the bench and through the crowds to get her friends jacket.

-++End of chapter 1++-

Well that was a dousy to rewrite, sorry for the long wait on this guys i was just unhappy with the first chapter and believed second really don't need to be the second and it needed to be rewritten.

Thank you to redskin122004 (Writer of " _Revamp Beginnings"_ ) check him out on ao3 or here on for high quality stories.

Thanks for sticking with me guys, next chapter 4 and 3 will be worked on and condensed into a larger chapter. (Also if you cant tell im rewriting SOME personalitys as they were frankly kind of cartoonishly bad)

Well until next time, i bid thee farewell!


	2. Chapter 2: A rough ride

Izuku sat in the cushioned seat of his family's carriage as it took him down a long road. It was a stormy day with rain pattering the windows as they went through the country roads on the way to the train station. Izuku was reading in horror at what his newspaper main headline had just reported about the city he was to be sent to:

 **"6 NOBLE OFFICERS DEAD IN LOWER HOSU DISTRICT AFTER HEROIC ACTION AGAINST VIGILANTISM"**

Izuku read about the officers who had been brutally murdered in an industrial district the night before and frankly it didn't help his nerve to read the harrowing tale further. His father looked up from some business related papers taking note of his clear nervousness before speaking to him in a firm voice, "Not to worry about those vigilante scum lad, i've hired some men to look after you so I don't have to pay a ransom to get you back"

His mother looked up in clear confusion at what her husband had said, "I thought I was to hire

the someone to look after Izuku"

The boy looked his mother with curiosity.

"You hired a mercenary as well?" his father asked in confusion.

"Yes, some bankrupted nobody hero" his mother commented.

"Well clearly i've been looking a little bit harder. I've found the man who purged vigilantes a few years back" his father stated in pure confidence.

"What's his name?" his mother asked

"He's a german by the name Herr Kette, a fine man indeed a hero as well to all good civilised people in Japan!" his father exclaimed.

The young green haired lad didn't share his father's enthusiasm on Kette. He had heard about the brutality Herr Kette carried around him but he was interested and excited in the hero that his mother had mention for he had never Heard of the man before. His father kept ranting about how much of a hero the jerry was while izuku became trapped in his thoughts, _Who is this hero? I wonder what his quirk could be? What is he like?_ The young boy's excitement grew rapidly and eventually burst.

"I'M GOING TO HAVE A HERO LOOKING AFTER ME?!" Izuku almost screamed in happiness completely interrupting his father and giving his mother a heart attack.

"IZUKU HAVE YOU NO MANNERS?! I THOUGHT THAT GOVERNESS WE HIRED TAUGHT YOU PROPER ETIQUETTE AND DECENT MANNERS!' His father yelled at the boy as he sunk deep into his seat.

"Im sorry sir, it won't happen again i swear" Izuku said in a hushed and quick voice.

"If I hear of any rude behaviour at Yuuei, there will be no hero alive who could save you from me" His father said with flames exiting the sides of his mouth soon catching a small amount of his newspaper on fire. His father put out the small flame while his mother spoke "You're going to be with a man named-" his mother reached into her breast pocket to read a small slip of paper. "A Toshinori Yagi" his mother said.

Izuku blinked in confusion at the name "Who?" his mother repeated the name "No i mean who's Yagi? What's his hero name?" Izuku mother had an annoyed look on her face as she read the paper again "All Might?" she answered.

 _I thought i knew even the most obscure heroes but i've got no idea who this guy is,_ The young Midoriya thought.

But his thoughts were soon interrupted by the small hatch of the carriage being opened by the driver letting in all the cold "We've got ten minutes till we reach the Hiroshima Central station Master Midoryia" the driver said in rough voice.

"Thank you and close the hatch, you're letting in that freezing rain," his father said, while getting soaked in the freezing rain. Izuku closed his newspaper while his family were preparing themselves for the cold and the train. Izuku looked out the window and noticed the scenery had completely changed from a vast country to the bustling city streets of Hiroshima. Aside from the packing of small items and the occasional yell outside of the carriage an odd silence formed in the carriage. This was soon interrupted by his father's voice breaking the unusual silence "Izuku listen to me" izuku looked up to his father.

"there is a girl named Ochako Uraraka who is the daughter of the U rail lines who will be seated with you" izuku was slightly confused at the clear urgency of his fathers tone.

"Yes Father? What do you want me to do, i've met her before but i don't quite like her at all" izuku told/asked his father.

"There's the thing, we want you to make her fancy you for the sake of the family business"

Izuku turned a deep red.

 _MARRY HER? SHE'S A SPOILED GIRL AND A BLAND ONE AT THAT_ izuku thought to himself regretting his existence.

"You may have doubts boy but she is the only girl of your social rank who can marry you and isn't engage to some other boy she is your only option in life and i assure you boy you will find love nowhere else" his father told the green haired boy.

"I-i-i could always marry a second or third class girl father" izuku nervously suggested however this seemed to enrage not only his father but his mother as well.

"MY BOY MARRY SOME SLUMMED WHORE? I NEVER WANT TO HEAR THIS AGAIN FROM YOU IZUKU" His mother and father screamed in uniosion. "I-i-it w-was on-ly a suggesti-" izuku tried to say before being cut off from his mother.

"IZUKU MIDORYIA YOU WILL NOT TARNISH YOUR FAMILY'S IMAGE BY MARRYING A STREET RA-" his mother screamed before being cut off by the carriage stopping in the train station and the door opening revealing Naito.

"Masters and madam Midoriya we have arrived" Naito said with an umbrella floating around him. "Thank you Naito and grab Izuku's luggage" His father said completely composing himself from the rage he displayed not a second ago.

"Of course Sir" naito said before heading to the luggage compartment. Izuku's parents glared at the young teenager one last time before he exited the horse driven carriage which would be the one of the last times Izuku saw his parents alive.

END OF CHAPTER 3

Holy shit that took forever sorry about that.

Will try and get the next chapter out quicker then this one.

Till then I bid you farewell and a Happy Hanukkah.


	3. Chapter 3: A Loud day

Mina and Tooru were hit by the freezing rain the moment they exited the shelter. It was still dark outside,

it couldn't be earlier then four or five in the morning with dawn just barely breaking when they were walking to the factory. It wasn't long before they talked to distract themselves from the cold.

"So what part of town are we in?" the pink girl asked.

"We're pretty close to the taverns because of your heavy drinking last night" the invisible lass responded in a completely serious tone.

"I was that bad huh? How come you didn't just take my money and leave me?" Mina asked jokingly.

"I would never do that don't ever joke about that" Tooru responded in a sad tone

"Why what's wrong?" Mina asked with curiosity

"Because your my friend mina" she responded in complete seriousness.

"I'm sorry and thank you tooru" Mina responded in a somber tone.

"It's no real issue, it's just your my only friend Mina" Tooru with a few floating tears descending her face. The pinkette girl wrapped her arm around the invisible girl comforting her in the freezing cold. The two continued walking to their workplace as the gas lights in the streets were being put out by some young boys. Dawn was fully broken and all manners of 3rd rate citizens were heading out either to a job or to find one. Mina and tooru were fortunate to have a factory job that was safer than normal then the regular factories for they only needed to straighten and put on door hinges on an assembly line for about half a dollar a day, it was boring work but work all the same.

When Mina and Tooru were traveling through the streets they saw a large crowd form around a small wooden podium as a speaker who was a relatively skinny and pale looking man who was seemingly ranting gaining the crowd with a good charisma. It was pouring at this point but the man yelled his words nonetheless.

"THESE HEROES SHANT NOT CARE FOR THE LIVES OF THOSE WHO ARE NOT THEY PERCEIVE AS NOT VALUABLE" the man ranted while the crowd murmured in agreement.

"I want to go up front i can't hear everything he's saying" the invisible girl whispered in her friends ear.

"Alright but we have to leave soon to get to work" mina told her invisible friend in a hushed voice.

"THEY WORK WITH THE VERY GOVERNMENT WHO OPPRESSES THE GREAT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN OF THE THIRD CLASS AND KILL US EVERY SINGLE DAY!" the man yelled pacing on his small podium while the crowd once again started to cheer on the man. Mina and tooru managed to squeeze into the front where they could see and hear more clearly of what the speaker spoke.

"WE SHALL FIX THESE PROBLEMS WE SHALL PROTECT YOU FINE PEOPLE" The man yelled as the crowd cheered in clear approval of this charismatic figure, Mina spoke the second the sounds of the crowd and the man lulled.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Mina asked Tooru. The man noticed the small conversation the two girls were having and spoke to them directly.

"We fine young ladies of the lower class are the league of lower gentlemen and women" He said with an aura of enthusiasm.

"You're with the vigilantes?" a man called out.

"NO WE ARE NOT VIGILANTES" He said with air quotes and continued "WE ARE THE FINE PEOPLE WHO DARE CHALLENGE THE POLICE ON THEIR BRUTALITY" He yelled with large hand movements swaying the crowd completely, unfortunately local policemen who were monitoring the event heard exactly what the man had said and marched on the large gathering and breaking up the crowd and tearing up leaflets a blonde girl was handing out to the people.

"SEE HOW THEY OPPRESS US, EVENTUALLY THEIR UTTER CONTEMPT WITH US WILL BE THEIR DOWNFALL" He shouted over the police whilst they arrested numerous people for attending the event.

"We have to get out of here before they lock us up as well" Mina said as they began to run from the scene.

The two girls hurried along the alleyways to their workplace and discussed what they had seen.

"It's crazy right? I mean how could they just show up in public like that?" tooru said clearly freaking the hell out and while she kept chattering about the league mina was left with her thoughts before they would turn into their factories road

" _It's unbelievable how much influence their getting over everyone, last year they were but a humble gang and now they are threatening the city police even the government"_ Mina thought to herself before noticing tooru had stopped dead in her tracks and was shaking minas shoulder.

Mina looked up from her thoughts. A huge pillar of smoke was rising in the air in the direction of their factory and the two made a full sprint towards what remained of the burned down building

END OF CHAPTER FOUR

Wow pumped this out faster than normal!

Guess i had a creative boost today!

Anyways thanks for reading and until next time i-

A MAN BURST INTO MY ROOM "MENTION YOUR YOUTUBE CHANNEL FOR WEEKLY UPDATES ON THE FIC WHICH YOU FINE READER CAN FIND HERE AT THIS WEB ADRESS  channel/UCqRLlOMTqNE-LI25OvjDlWQ"

Ok you did not need to break down my door and yeah check out my youtube channel for updates and until next time i bid you farewell


	4. Chapter 4: A intense man

Izuku quickly made his way through the large crowd in the Hiroshima station dodging baggage carriers and street performers alike. Naito had given izuku all of his baggage and money from his parents and he was trying to quickly lug all of it through the haze of the steam coming from the train looking for his traincar. Suddenly a obviously homeless man appeared in front of him waving his hat and asked "spare change si-?" he Before Izuku interrupting him saying he had no time had no time so he quickly threw a bill on the man.

"TH-THANK YOU KIND SIR" The man yelled to Izuku as he ran. The young teen looked at the train numbers as he passed them and none of them seemed to be close to what his number was.

He ran to a policeman and asked where his car was and he pointed to the front of the train.

He started to sprint towards the front of the the front of the train but couldn't find his traincar no matter how hard he looked.

" _WHERE THE HELL IS NUMBER TWENTY THREE? I SWEAR I'VE SEEN TWO NUMBER TWENTY FOU-"_ suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a hand grabbing his shoulder.

Izuku turned around and wanted to say "Unhand me you ruffian" but realized that the hand was by itself and attached to some sort of chain. The green haired boy almost screamed in horror before being pulled with such a force that he almost dropped his luggage and was launched through the crowd before stopping abruptly and being dropped onto the ground.

The quirkless green haired boy turned around to see two men.

One was a blonde man who seemed like he never missed a day at the gymnasium and a huge smile and stature. The other was a older man with a huge bushy mustache and clear German features and military uniform. The blonde began to speak.

"HELLO YOUNG MIDORIYA MY NAME IS TOSHINORI YAGI I BELIEVE YOUR MOTHER HIRED ME TO PROTECT YOU TO THE BEST OF MY ABILITIES" Toshinori said with a certain charm that almost immediately calmed the boy down before the german spoke and set his panic level back up by sternly saying something in German.

"Hello Izuku my name is Herr Kette and you will only refer to me as such" he said with a uneasy smile before going into a crouch and reached out his hand to pick up the frightened boy.

 _That's Kette? He's even more terrifying in person_ The scared boy thought to himself before trying to mutter a thank you to the large Jerry

"I-i-i-i-i-i-i th-th-thank y-you M-m-mr c-chain s-s-s-sir" Izuku barely muttered out while taking Kettes hand before being dropped again.

"I thought i told you to refer to me ONLY as Herr Kette" Kette said with a contempt and malice in his voice. Izuku freaked out even more before toshinori stepped in and picked up the boy raising him to his feet.

"Now now Herr no need to frighten the boy besides" Toshinori leaned into to whisper in kettes ear "the trains about to leave so lets get a move on before you give the boy a heart attack" toshinori whispered in the chain mans ear.

"Very well i suppose we should now collect your luggage izuku and get a move on, In the kaiser's army you would have been whipped for slacking off so much" Kette said in a joking tone before entering the train.

"Well he's… intense isn't he young midoriya" toshinori said to the boy with his classic smile.

"Yeah seriously felt like he could _Kill_ me at any moment" izuku said with a shocked voice.

"That's just how he is Izuku why he would _never_ hurt you" toshinori said with a laugh before continuing "anyhow we really should get on the train so we can get to the greatest school in the country LETS GO" toshinori said before grabbing the green haired boys luggage and the boy and hoping on the train. They walked through the luxurious first class apartment and were seated by a servant who quickly went to grab them their lunch. Someone played the piano whilst the cabin was filled with light chatter as the servants brought the food out to the elegant people

It was turkey leg with asparagus and seasoned mashed potatoes served with brandy and izuku immediately started eating for he had missed much of his breakfast whilst his bodyguards ate with even more ferocity then even him.

"So sir?" izuku asked whilst eating.

"What is it young midoriya?" he said whilst taking a massive bite out of his turkey leg.

"If you don't mind me asking why did you go bankrupt?" izuku asked politely and curiously.

"I… don't really want to sour the mood with a sob story so maybe late-" Toshinori said before being interrupted by Kette.

"He saved some lower class instead of the upper class WHICH is what hero companies hire you to do" he said to toshinori with a honest tone before taking a massive swig of brandy which was served in a large mug.

"Well he… seems to have done something noble at least" izuku said trying to complement the large man.

"Noble sure and stupid, but noble i suppose" Kette said with a imperial smug tone.

A man sat down behind him and he looked rather ragged and didn't belong there but the green haired lad didn't think much about it until the man attempted to stick a knife in Kettes back.

"ZA MOY RODNEY BRAT" The man screamed before being disarmed by Kette in a move that izuku couldn't see.

Kette stood up and smiled at the man and said "You bastard" before launching his head forward in a headbutt almost immediately sending the assassin back to the front of the compartment.

Kette continued by throwing both of his arms punch the man in the gut and grab his throat and said "Now now what made you think this was a good idea? Hmmmm?" he said jokingly and looked over to the young midoriya.

"Could you open that window midoriya?" he asked and midoriya immediately did what he asked before Kette dragged the man towards him with his chain making a rusted sound as he got to him and whispered something in his ear before tossing him out of the open window.

END OF CHAPTER 5

Well that one didnt take too terribly long

What do you think of my oc?

Well until next time FAREWE- *same man bursts through the door that i just fucking fixed*

'MENTION YOUR FUCKING YOUTUBE AT FIEFDOM OF UMBRIA FOR UPDATES ON THE FIC"

STOP BREAKING MY DOOR WHO ARE YOU?

well until fucking next time i bid you farewell!

EDIT: Will take awhile till next chap but hang in there!


	5. Chapter 5: A bad party

Kettes loud snoring whilst sleeping in izuku's cabin nearly drove the young lad insane and prevented him from trying to get an early nights rest. he got up stretched his aching limbs which gave him a few nice cracks as he fully committed to it. He went to his dresser and started looking for a nice suit as he had heard for there was a party a few cars down and the music he heard proved this theory nicely.

He got on a white dress shirt and a black overcoat whilst also putting on brown dress pants. The young boy usually didn't care for parties but the old jerry simply wouldn't let up and if izuku hadn't witnessed the quick brawl and ferocity the old man put up he would have said he hadn't two weeks to live!

The green haired boy made another feeble effort to fix his curly hair before giving in to its endless messiness and just putting a nice brown bowler hat on which his father gave him. He opened the cabin door and poked his head out to look around at the mix of graeco roman and japanese art that lined the trains corridors and the servants bringing back food, it was hard to believe that the days early excitement could devolve into such dreary and proper etiquette.

It made the young noblemen think of the days earlier assassination attempt on kette who seemed to izuku now to need his own bodyguard!

Izuku moved past the numerous servants bringing food to and from the party and despite the heat that emanated around him from the food he felt utterly cold and he didn't know why. Izuku had been feeling this since he was young no matter the weather he seemed to be always cold.

Izuku was stuck in his thoughts while pushing himself into the party car with every fiber of his body not wanting interact with the fair gentlewomen and men at this party. When he eventually got passed a man carrying out a large birds bones on a platter he realized just how small this party was with barely six people eating the food and dancing to a violinist who was playing in the corner.

Izuku tried to turn and leave before he was stopped by a slightly chubby brunette who quickly moved in front of him to stop him going out the door.

"U-uhhh e-excuse me i-i was j-j-just lea-" Izuku tried to mutter out before the girl spoke to him in a tone that screamed elegance.

"Oh Izuku Midoryia you can't leave so soon the night is so very young" she said with a small smile which izuku immediately recognized as the gravity girl herself.

"Oh O-ochacko its been a long time since we've see-" Izuku once again was cut off by gravity girl.

"Come to my table midoryia we have **so** much to catch up on!" She said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She grabbed his hand and led him straight to a small wooden table with a luxurious cloth covering it with a few empty and dirty plates where ochako seated herself struggling to make her dress work with the chair.

Izuku took the seat across from her and looked at the sheer amount of food the girl had eaten.

Izuku started to mumble numbers relative to how many plates there were.

"So izuku" the brunette said with a award winning smile "What have you been doing these past two years?" she asked.

"Oh uh… i've been studying European history in Austria-hungary and seeing the German Opera..." izuku said with some rare enthusiasm for once and continued on and on.

Chacko lost complete interest as izuku talked about how beautiful Mozarts work was and how he teared up at its beauty.

"Shut it" ochako interrupted izuku when her patience wore completely after izuku explained the brilliant things he saw in Vienna.

"Y-yes ma'am sorry" the young green haired lad said with his face going completely red.

"God the fact my father wants me to marry you! Your so unbelievably dull Izuku" the young lady said with annoyance in her voice as she drank some of the whiskey they had on their table.

Izuku was going beyond red at this point but tried to calm himself remembering his own fathers demands of marriage.

If izuku was frank he would say ochako was attractive but her mean spirited personality and bratty attitude completely made izuku turned off from her.

" _Calm down izuku. Just take a breath and try and shut up for once."_ He thought to himself.

Izuku started to eat the dessert that had been thrown to him by a passing servant and began eating it with his spoon. It was a small chocolate cake slice with a dollop of vanilla ice cream on top with caramel drizzled all over it.

"So what have you been doing ochako?" izuku asked with genuine curiosity.

"I went to the Russian Tsardom for two years stuck in saint petersburg while my father tried to convince Nicholas the 5th that our railway company was the best in the world and that he should be granted complete monopoly and blah blah blah" ochako said slightly annoyed and making a hand puppet as she ended her sentence.

"Anything else" ochako asked with pure boredom in her eyes as she looked to izuku who was doing much of the same only a bit more red.

"Well did he succeed?" izuku asked with virtually no energy left.

"If he succeeded i would not be here you idiot, we would have switched headquarters to moscow and i would have to live in that vile country!" she said getting extremely annoyed at izuku's naivety.

" _HOW HAVE I MADE IT WORSE IN TWO MINUTES?! GOD ILL NEVER MARRY AT THIS RATE!"_ izuku scolded to himself. He tried to continue eating but he had no appetite left and frankly he thought he might as well leave for nothing interesting was happeni-

"Well if it isn't the dullest knife of the hour! Hello Midoriya" a blonde man said with a hint of both elagance and unrestrained rage as he gave the green haired boy a heart attack with a shark like smile and firmly grasping his shoulder.

" _GODDAMNIT ITS BAKUGO COULD THIS NIGHT GET WORSE?!"_ The young man thought as he sighed as he realized how stuck he had become to this bondageless chair.

"Hi Katsuki" the young boy barely managed to mumble out to his childhood tormenter.

"I thought i told you to call me Sir Katsuki, Do you need a reminder of what happens when you don't?" he said with the same sadistic smile as he raised his open palm which was creating a worrying amount of small explosions.

"NO SIR KATSUKI I DON'T NEED ANOTHER REMINDER" izuku said in a horrified tone as he thought death had finally taken him.

"Your still a nervous shit stain aren't you?" bakugo said laughing as he casually swore as he sat next to ochako wrapping his arm around her.

"Y-y-y-yes i-i a-a-am" izuku tried to stutter out.

'AND YOU STUTTER? GOD YOUR PATHETIC!" ochako joined in on bakugo's teasing of everything izuku had done in the past.

"Ive heard his parents are so poor they can only hire 800 servants to take care of their estate"

Ochako said giggling holding her hand to her mouth to prevent her from bursting from laughter. Izuku started to tear up slightly before trying to redeem himself "i- thats... you" he tried with all the wit he could muster but he was already tearing up at the sheer amount of mocking he was receiving.

"Oh god hes crying, hes actually crying!" The explosive boy said bursting into laughter.

'I cant wait for his endless proposals this year as well i never thought i would be laughing so much this year' Ochako said wailing with laughter before izuku truly realized how horrible this year was going to be.

-2 hours later-

Izuku headed out of the party car in a worse mood then before.

His eyes were distinct red from the crying he had done because of his tormentors who relentlessly kept him there only to mock him and tease his quirkless body.

He had wanted not to be his father's heir to the company but he couldn't be what he always desired to be: a hero.

Although not a respectable job izuku hadn't cared much for the pay or the fame he simply wanted to help people as he had always wanted. He wandered through the dark hallways of the train and thought of bakugos last insult he had directed towards the young boy which had almost broken completely " _Give up you son of a whore, you might as well throw yourself under the train because that's the only way you could help the world!"_

he remembered bakugos words and how they made more and more sense the more he thought about it. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a familiar voice and he looked up to see toshinori standing before him in classic pjs night cap and all

"whats wrong young midoriya? Has something upset you?" he asked with genuine concern thought the smile didn't make midoriya completely convinced.

"I-its nothing toshinori" he said with a low voice and broken voice.

"Clearly not! Now what's truly the matter?" he asked again in the same genuine tone.

"Some old acquaintances were and excuse my french being jerks" izuku said with some melancholy in his voice.

"Oh well and excuse me for digging so deep on this but what did they say?" the large blonde man asked.

"I couldnt become a hero…" izuku said before realizing a question he could ask " and mr toshinori sir is it true? Can i not become a hero because i'm quirkless?"

He asked tearing up again with some tears already running down his face.

"Well i suppose!" The smiling hero said genuinely surprising The green haired lad.

"But-but how!" Izuku asked extremely excited.

"Well i could train you to become physically strong enough" the man said with genuine excitement in his voice as well.

Izukus coldness disappeared for a moment and before speaking the large hero started to speak again.

"Now now before you get too excited get back to bed you must be exhausted" he said laughing patting the excited boy on the back as izuku left for his car leaving toshinori to himself.

" _I wonder if he's the one"_ toshinori thought as he saw the excited young man go into his car.

END.

HOLY SHIT THAT TOOK FUCKING FOREVER CHRIST.

I'm so sorry about the massive hiatus everyone but personal stuff got in the way!

I wouldnt expect another chapter till at least february as i'm going to go back to former chapters to add and fix several things as i think they honestly needed more work then what was put in!

Well until next time i bid you farewell

Ok good that asshole didnt break down the door again besides that check out my youtube channel for weekly updates on the fic. (PS ITS HAS THE SAME NAME AS MY ACCOUNT ON HERE!)


	6. Chapter 6: Fateful Meeting PT1

Izuku awoke in a small room and looked around at the blinding light the place had

izuku turned to see an older white man with a long white beard and a doctor's coat talking in a french accent to what he believed was a much younger version of his father, himself and his old governess.

"Monsieur Midoriya i've tested your son for at least three weeks now and the facts seem clear"

"Well Dr. Couture spill it out for me, whats my sons god given quirk?" his father said with an enthusiastic smile.

"Will he get his mothers or his father's?" his governess asked with equal enthusiasm.

"Mr midoriya im afraid ive seen seen this condition too many unfortunate times befor-" Couture tried to say before Mr. midoriya interrupted him.

"I don't want the small details just tell me why my seven year old son hasn't developed a damned quirk?!" his father demanded to the doctor losing his excitement replaced by frustration.

"Your son has a condition called Quiri Minus, it typically can be discovered by examination of the foots bone which i did and found that my previous late bloomer theory was incorrect" The frenchmen said with izuku's father becoming more confused and impatient.

"What does that mean mama?" the small child asked his governess who shushed him before his father yelled at the doctor.

"What are you saying?! TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY SON!?"

"Master midoriya please calm down! Your scaring izuku!" Izuku wrestled from his governess's arms crying begging "What is my quirk?"

"I'm afraid you won't develop a quirk" the room became quiet as izuku realized this isn't some fever dream but instead a repressed memory of the day he discovered he was quirkless.

Even though it had happened almost a decade ago his heart felt the same crush it had when it

He was told that his dream of being a hero were destroyed.

"Wha-wh-what?" the color quickly drained from his father's face clearly showing confusion and possibly hope he misheard.

"No, it can't be true i have to have a quirk!

"Your quirkless son i'm terribly sorry, now there are many ways we can hide this unfortunate disability" the doctor stated in an uncaring voice but fire breathing man simply sat up from his chair and interrupted stating in a weak voice "im afraid ill have to leave for now doctor" before he quickly left his crying son in the arms of the young governess.

'Its alright its alright darling" The woman said as she basically cradled the almost catatonic child in her arms.

"I assume he already paid for this great waste of my skill correct on that useless child?" The doctor asked in a causal tone as he slumped in his chair.

"How… how dare you?" the doctor looked up in confusion of the governesses sudden comment.

"What? Why do you care? Aren't you just the milk maid?"

"No i am his-" suddenly the scene changed to a bedroom as he saw his Governess nursing him as he sat in his bed in a very catatonic state as tears rolled down his face, though this had been tradition for awhile why would he see this?

His father burst into his room though he couldn't hear what he was saying though he appeared drunken and visibly enraged screaming about something.

His governess tried to respond nervously but his father took him from her arms and began beating him severely, his face covered in tears and rage as his governess and several servants came in to save izuku including young naito who seemed to take his father out of the bedroom calmly to talk to him.

Izuku looked at himself as his face swelled and bled from the short but vicious attack as his governess cried over him and began a caring process to the bloodied boy.

Suddenly he could hear her say something so closely to his ear and so warmly that his coldness disappeared for only a moment.

" _You're okay shh calm yourself down my little cinnamon bun, you'll be okay"_

The green boy woke up right away and looked around in the small cabin only to find his old german bodyguard wide awake and drinking some coffee whilst reading the morning paper. He relaxed and soon got up from the bed stretching as he did so. though he was tired it when he looked at the clock on his bedside table, it read 6:30 his prefered wake up time plus he really didn't want to go back to more dark times. It was raining heavily with some lighting occasionally flashing across the moving landscape.

He sighed as he tried to remember what his old governess said but he wasn't listening during the time and couldn't remember the last thing she said but that wasn't much of a surprise since she was fired after a few weeks after they found out his quirklessness left the estate after being screamed at and izuku had forgotten her name

"You mutter while you sleep" said herr chuckling at the scared lads awakening and izuku's face turning beyond red. "Don't worry lad" he said with a genuine laugh as he put his hand on izuku's shoulder.

"your father already told me of your unfortunate disability" herr said with some pity in his voice as izuku's faced turned from embarrassment to sadness and fear.

" _Of course he did, it would be natural for even my bodyguards to treat me as a freak"_

"I had a nephew who couldn't develop a quirk…" he paused before speaking again catching izuku completely off guard "he was a strong boy but stupid because he joined the imperial army at 15 during the great war, served in the northern front and for two years quickly rose to non-commissioned officer because of his bravery..." his usually calm faced turned saddened for a moment before sniffing it up and finishing.

"3 months before he could be considered legally a man he was killed by a swede who smashed his head in with his hammerhead quirk during a sally out" a single tear ran down his face before stating in a blank face "he was braver a man then i could ever hope to be and he was only a quirkless boy" the green haired boy was saddened by this story but he could tell how broken up about his nephews passing before returning to his stone face.

"I-im so sorry kette" the boy said before the old man looked up with slight annoyance before the boy corrected himself "Sorry HERR Kette" the jerry smiled and thanked the young lad before rising up and leaving the room leaving the boy alone to his thoughts...

-a few moments later in the trains hallways-

Toshinori poked his eggs in front of him as rain poured on the trains roof and soon enough a plate was dropped in front of him and he recognized the chain users arms grabbing his fork and as he sat down beginning to eat

"Good morning Herr Toshinori"

"Herr Kette good morning to you as well"

"Hm, so the boys awake… finally" he said shoving a strip of bacon in his mouth as a waiter came by with a tray of some fresh apple smoked strips. Toshinori was tempted to grab one but it was far too fatty for his diet and maintaining his quirks strength.

"Also the boys father is a rat bastard, he nearly beat him to death when he found out he was quirkless"

"Its an unfortunate thing to be quirkless"

"So are you thinking about giving it to the boy?" Kette said as toshinori scratched the back of his head thinking about.

"Maybe?" he said with some conflict in his voice.

"I can tell he would be a great hero but he needs to strengthen up before you just give him something that he can blow his arms off with" Toshinori further doubted his choice before kette spoke up.

"I can train him to fight and you need to train his physical abilities" He further thought about the boy and how weak he seemed but his thoughts drifted to his past and the days when he was quirkless just like him and when his master gave him the quirk.

"It's what she would have wanted" Kette said as he was suddenly tapped on the shoulder from a seemingly distressed police officer.

"Excuse are you gentlemen hero's? We have an issue at Heavenly square"

"Yes and what of heavenly square?" Toshinori answered and asked.

"It's the station we are making our final stop at, an illegal riot has broken out and we need assistance containing it"

"Well we actually are gu-" Toshinori was interrupted by a very eager Kette.

"Of course we will be ready in a moment"

"Thank god and thank you" The police officer left as toshinori turned around visibly panicking.

"W-What about Midoriya?"

"Ill hand him this" Kette pulled an old flintlock out of his coat.

"I-i-i does he even know how to use it?"

"I don't know but the people who see it wont either"

"A fair point i suppose" Toshinori got up and began to leave to get to door of the moving train.

"I'll be a-a moment i'll give this to the boy!" And with that toshinori jumped out and raced towards the Station.

-end-

This took me wayyyyy toooooo looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong to write but in my defence i just worked on too many stories at once (Including my new story "Tales from desert ranch" i posted to my account check it out please)

*man bursts through window* Hey uhh so uhh you never update your channel what the fuck?

Yeah sorry about that i'll try to actual update you

But until then i bid you farewell!

(don't worry part 2 should come out sometime during march)


	7. Chapter 6: Fateful Meeting PT 2

Izuku cradled the pistol given to him by his german bodyguard as he waited in the small ballroom with all the other first class passengers, he could barely tolerate the suffocating smell of perfume and cigar smoke. He opened a small window to relieve the smell but instead it was mixed with the wet stench of the industrial slums of the capital. The young teen had been here in the past but not for very long, as his family was more interested in the fresher countryside though admittedly it was less safe there.

He looked at the two empty seats next and flinched at the concept of sitting next to Ochako and bakugou as he didnt see them anywhere else. He simply tried to tolerate the idea and soon distracted himself by trying to sleep. Admittingly it was very easy to do so with the current quiet party atmosphere and the rain softly pattering the roof of the train car.

-Izuku's room, eight weeks after the doctors-

"Izu…." His governess said with a sad tone but the child barely noticed. She ran her finger along a scar under his eye where a local doctor cut to reduced the boys completely swollen face.

She continued to do this tracing the boys small fading dimples on the sides of his face looking at every small detail of his face.

She massaged the back of his head just looking straight into his small eyes which glistened with green and black.

"You never really looked like her huh?" she said rubbing her hands through his curly green hair as he sat.

"You look like a man with that scar, you can say you got it from fighting an evil villain" She said with some attempted enthusiasm but again her kind soft words fell on deaf ears.

The fire in the new fireplace started to waver slightly so she tended to it while loving izuku dearly with a small smile.

"You know izuku i've heard of a new quirkless hero whos becoming very popular" she said lying just to get his attention which worked.

"R-r-really?"

"Mhm" She watched the expression turn somewhat hopeful as his eyes gleamed with some excitement however it was not to last when the door opened.

"You still trying to talk to that *burp* Subhuman?" His father walked in visibly having done plentiful drinking. Izuku began crying again hiding his face in his palms.

"I'm trying to comfort him, give him the love he deserves so he doesnt end up like…."

"You can't change the path for a dog, and for scum that you produced you can't change that either and *burp* he'll never be as great as i"

"I HOPE HE DOESN'T YOU MONSTER" His governess shouted breaking her calm tone catching all three of them off guard.

"What the hell did you say to me?" His father demanded

"You're a cruel brute, you tried to kill your own son and then say that she somehow brought him into this world!" she snapped at him.

"Why… YOU BITCH!" He charged at her bottle in hand to which she responded with her quirk. A powerful force pinned him to the wall with a large smack cracking the wall.

"HOW DARE-" his bottle yanked from his hand as it smashed him across the face. A sound of rage emanated from his mouth as he blew fire in her direction to which she blocked with an old wooden table. Izuku was in awe as he watched the two almost sort of danced with fire setting part of the room on fire and objects were flung at his father's head.

Its almost as if parts of the fight were skipped as seemingly to izuku things kept jumping.

Before he knew it a chair flew across the room striking his father in the back of the head seemingly finally putting his rage to an abrupt end.

A voice calmly spoke "Inko i suggest you leave, he won't be out long"

Inko looked to the lean figure in the doorway and nodded before speaking "I will but i have to talk to my son first"

"I understand, your bags are ready at the door" The figure left as Inko turned to the small child putting her hand under his chin.

"Izuku remain the strong young boy you are and you will be a hero… I love you..." She said as she stood and began walking away with izuku soon chasing her and grabbing her leg.

"PLEASE DON'T GO MAMA INKO, TAKE ME WITH YOU I HATE HERE!" She turned and formed a weak smile at the young boy before leaving him in tears.

-Back on the train-

"Your drooling deku wake the fuck up" Bakugou said Angrily pushing Izuku out of his seat. Izuku looked at bakugou with only what could be described as a mixture of fear and anger.

"What the hell is that supposed to be? Intimidating?" He asked with a sinister grin.

Izuku just kept staring at him with an admittingly stronger glare then usual, his eyes seething with disdain.

"S-stop fucking staring at me" Izuku saw some nervousness in his eyes but he knew Bakugou wasn't worth his time.

He grabbed his bags and opened the train doors which were unlocked due to the low speed of the train. Pulling them open the rain was poured in to the cart, people were yelling at him to close the door.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DEKU"

-Slums of the capital-

With that Izuku Jumped out landing on the neighboring track hurting his foot in the process but got up and began walking away from the distancing train. The ground was covered in gravel which which felt rough on his fancy shoes but he didn't care much, he felt free for once. Standing in the cold rain he felt oddly relaxed and he just let a light breeze brush his hair and tickle his ears as he just let go of his stress even if only for a moment.

He began walking down the small hill by the train station, slowly but carefully making sure his Clothing didn't get dirty.

He got into an area that looked like some sort of marketplace that smelled delicious, he always had good food but this was different, the smell was sweet and spicy it reminded him of one of his old servants cooking.

He found the small stand where he saw the sort of dumpling desert being made and it looked quite good to izuku for he hadn't eaten breakfast. So he looked up at the chef and said "how much per dumpling?"

The surprisingly dark skinned chef turned around and said "How many you want?" In very poor japanese

"Err, five i guess?"

"Five? It cost twenty pound, you afford?"

"Oh that's really, really cheap" He said and the chef looked confused but asked.

"It done in five minute"

"Alright"

"Show money so no thief ok?"

"O-oh ok, sure here's my wallet" Izuku pulled his wallet out to which the chef snatched it out of his hand and looked inside before quickly taking out twenty five pounds and giving izuku the wallet back.

"If you don't mind me asking, where are you from?" he asked with curiosity and the chef responded.

"Madras" He began adding filling to the dough so quickly that izuku could barely follow. He threw it into a pan of cooking oil which it immediately begin frying and he repeated this process throwing in the dumplings and occasionally some dough covered in some sort of sweet smelling powder.

The smell was intense and delicious, izuku could barely keep himself from drooling all over it as the chef began taking the dumplings and fried dough out with his bare hands laying them on a towel to soak the excess oil.

"It done here you go" He said as he threw all the food on a small wooden platter and handed it to Izuku.

"Thank you!" Izuku said before turning and getting through the big crowd eating the food he had been giving.

" _SOOOOO GOOD"_ The green haired boy thought to himself, the taste of dumplings was spicy and soft but the fried dough was sweet and crunchy. He soon found himself in a sort of small commute.

He made his way through the small commuting area, promising himself a fun day.

-Mina-

"WAKE UP" a fist slammed by minas head as she looked up dizzied and confused of her surroundings. It reeked of ale where ever she was.

"Wha…." Tooru said right next to her which clued clued mina into where they were. The dim lighting and general stench, yep it was a bar.

Mina held her head in pain as the hangover fully hit her.

"Listen you whores have over 32 hours clocked in here and you have yet to pay the 500 pound debt your in, now pay up soon or we'll have trouble" Said the bartender with a look of annoyance.

Mina remembered her situation. The factory had been burned down and thirty-two workers had died in the hellish flames. She and her friend had been looking for jobs since but were unsuccessful as all factories were either reluctant to hire teen girls or were completely full. They had been staying in bars/shelters/abandoned houses for days and barely ate anything. At this point tooru had given up and stayed in a bar to drink her life away and Mina vouched to stay by her side until they either found a odd job or died on the counter.

"I could probably pay the bill, i think im worth that much"

"Jesus mina don't do that! Just pay with money"

"Dont worry i meant money"

"Shit you got that much on you?" Tooru asked drinking some ale out of a near empty mug right next to her.

"One second" she checked her pockets to find the money that was in there all gone, someone must have picked it.

"No someone stole my fucking money" Mina said in with some anger in her voice and tooru laughed reaching into her own pocket only to abruptly stop.

"God-" Tooru started as she wiggled through her pockets "dammit" They both looked at each other nervously.

Tooru began speaking frantically "What are we going to do? Maybe they'll accept our bodies as payment?!"

"Tooru-"

"We're dead! Dead girls be we"

"Tooru-"

"I don't want to die!"

"TOORU" Mina yelled catching tooru by her invisible shoulders and speaking calmly "We can probably outrun that guy see?" she pointed towards the bartenders legs which were in a brace which would slow him to a crawl.

"Oh yeah" tooru started to seemingly nod but spoke suddenly "He could have a way of stopping us without running though"

"True true" Mina looked along the inner counter and spotted nothing. There were a few other men in the bar but the pink lass doubted they would get involved with a bill.

"Lets just talk until he gets as far away as possible from us, just in case ya know?"

"Y-yeah" The two sat nervously for what seemed like hours waiting for the bartender to move far away from them.

They bolted the second he became occupied with a glass. They ran across the bar knocking over chairs, tables and glasses the like before being stopped by a medium height man.

"Where do you think your going cunts?" The man said in a accent as others began to encircle them completely.

"Uhh nowher-" tooru began to say before one of the men decked her in the nose as other men began to try and beat them viciously. Mina grabbed tooru and dragged her outside as the men chased them outside.

The rain poured on them as tooru tripped and fell in the mud.

The pink girl fell with her as the men surround them and kick them viciously as passersby just ignored their pleas for help.

Mina tried to fight back but there where about four men attacking them so she caved in and simply let it continue.

"S-STOP RIGHT THERE" A voice called out to the men and in confusion everyone looked up to see a teen not much bigger than her with greenish-black hair pointing what seemed to be a old pistol.

The men began laughing at the boys admittingly pitiful attempt at being intimidating, though mina couldn't appreciate it more right now.

"Oh yeah? Whos fuckin talking?"

"My names Izuku Midoriya and you will quit your hooliganing right now!"

"Midoriya? As in Midoriya arms production?" Izuku looked confident and yelled "YES!"

"So your the lil shit who fired me an me boys from the Hiroshima factory yeah?"

"Uhhhh"

"You know how many nights hungry we spent?" The men began to emanate visible rage as they began to approach the young boy.

"D-dont come any closer!" The lad raised his pistol towards one of the thugs.

"Oh please mate do you even know how to use tha-" The thug was interrupted by a splat of crimson exiting out of his shoulder and a loud BANG. after the initial shock the thugs yelled obscenities and charged him. They began to punch, kick and headbutt the poor young boy.

"COME ON LET'S GET OUT OF HERE" Yelled Tooru as she tried to drag the pink teen away but she brushed her off as she began to run full speed towards the action. She didn't realize it at the time but acid began to spit from her hands as she charged with a fury in her step.

Her first blow landed on the first thug and he immediately began screaming as a portion of his face began to melt along with his shoulder. Mina kept building up acid and tossing it at the thugs as they began running leaving their last comrade laying on the ground dying. The pink girl immediately tended the young teen.

"I-im okay, im fine really!"

"Why did you do that?"

"i -i had to" Mina chuckled slightly at this answer and began inspecting the boy for injuries though she didn't know why she hadn't just left the boy to his fate. She inspected the cuts on his face and realized just how cute he was… " _NO, NO NOT HAPPENING AGAIN MINA, YOU ARE NOT FALLING FOR ANOTHER"_ The pink girl thought and kept tending to young boy.

"Ho-how can i ever re-repay you? H-h-here" He said reaching for his wallet and mina immediately slapped his hand away.

"Ill think of something, but you have to calm yourself Izu" mina began to brainstorm quickly and come up with an idea but her thoughts were interrupted by a fist colliding with her face.

"Master Midoriya are you alright?" Asked a old man who came out of nowhere.

"Im fine and she was Helping me Herr Kette!"

"It doesn't matter lets get you to your apartment and you'll rest"

" _New Apartment? I think i got an idea"_ Mina thought to herself as she got up and ran to the old man carrying her savior.

"WAIT CAN ME AND MY FRIEND WORK FOR YOU?!" She yelled towards them and the old man turned around and said "What makes you think that some low class scum woul-"

"Sure!" Said izuku interrupting his bodyguard.

"UH MASTER MIDORIYA ARE YOU SURE THAT'S WISE?"

"I mean she DID just save my life, it's the least i can do" Izuku said with a smile.

"Alright alright, Follow us to your 'employers' apartments and try and keep up!" The old man said as he began walking down the street seemingly towards the Inter-city train station.

"What did you just do?" tooru asked nervously.

"I just got us a job you invisible girlie you" Mina said as she raced towards the pair with tooru falling close behind.

 **THE END OF CHAPTER 7**

Whoa im on a roll this week, dont expect more for a little while as im going to europe in a few days.

But until the next chapter I bid you farewell!


	8. Chapter 7: a new job

The train ride was possibly the fanciest experience the pink/invisible dou possibly ever experienced, with the walls covered in art and despite the ride only being a few minutes people in nice clean suits went back and forth getting tea and coffee which was probably the best coffee mina ever had.

Unlike her usual small metal cup of bitter and diluted recycled drink this was far better in every regard, it was creamy, sweet and had a hint of spice in it. Mina had remained so focused on drinking it she almost didn't notice the amount of people covering their noses glaring at her. She shifted uncomfortable at the stares until she finally spoke up.

"What? What do you people want?" She asked and the peoples reaction were more of confusion now.

Izuku saw minas growing anger and shifted over to her to calm her down.

"I think it's because you smell a little-" Izuku tried to put it politely as he could as his family taught him "-off"

"What do you mean? You mean i dont smell like a million bucks?"

"Well uh yeah…" The green haired boy said rubbing the back of his head and blushing at the same time.

"Sorry i can't bathe very often, not enough money ya see?"

"We should have a large enough bath for you and your friend at my apartment, trust me i don't want ser-" He stopped himself as he didnt want to refer to someone who saved his life less then a hour before a servant.

"You don't like your servants smelling bad? That's fine, i mean i am working for you" The pink girl said to the young lad leaning in enough for izuku to see some of her generous 'assets' and he blushed wildly at this turning away. Mina was slightly confused at this until she realized why he was blushing and quickly her face turned lilac as they both turned away from each other.

" _GIRL WHY AREN'T YOU ANGRY AT HIM, YOU SLAP ANYONE WHO LOOKS AT YOUR CHEST AND YOUR BLUSHING RIGHT NOW?"_ the pink girl said to herself as izuku was having his own moment.

" _IM SUCH A PERVERT, SHOULD I APOLOGIZE FOR LOOKING? O-OR SHOULD I COMPLIMENT HER?"_ he screamed in his mind as both of their companions just looked in confusion from the opposite side of the train.

"Errr do you know what's happening with your friend?" The old man asked to the invisible girl.

"Not a clue" Tooru said with sheer confusion in her voice but as they spoke izuku and mina kept thinking.

Izuku since walking to the train and the brief talk he had with mina had not felt the coldness he had felt for so long, he had no idea why but he liked her… like really liked her and mina was similar in opinion as she looked at him she felt her heart skip a beat and with her talks with him she had to resist stuttering because no one made her feel this way since… No she wouldn't dare think of the bastard who broke her heart many years ago and wouldn't have it happen again.

"SO WE HAVE SOAP AT THE APARTMENT YOU COULD START RIGHT AWAY IF YOU'D LIKE AND I COULD GIVE YOU MONEY TO BUY NEW CLOTHES TOMORROW SOUND GOOD?" The green boy practically yelled with his face a new color of red and mina responded in a similar matter.

"MHM SOUNDS GOOD" She said with the same insane blush and izuku tried to calm themselves down as other passengers were staring.

"So about your payment"

"Y-yeah?"

"I'll pay you and uhh-"

"Tooru?"

"Y-y-yeah, six hundred pounds to start and every two weeks i'll pay you three hundred" Mina was awestruck by the insane pay she would be receiving, her mind racing.

" _THREE HUNDRED? I MADE THAT MUCH IN IN SIX MONTHS OF GRUELING WORK!"_ The pink girl had to calm herself down yet again as she wanted to kiss him but knew damn well she could lose the job if she did that.

So there they were, just sitting next to each other feeling slightly uncomfortable but the atmosphere was that of a strange blend of denial and warmth neither had experienced before. A woman soon came out into the train to make an announcement.

"Attention Masters and Mistresses we will be arriving in the Yuuei Heavenly apartment complex shortly, if you or a loved one are stopping here make sure to notify the nearest attendant for help getting your baggage and thank you for traveling with Kohei train lines" she said with a small smile before leaving the small cabin.

"Damn, i'm so close to getting paid again, I won't have to sleep in a bar now!" The black eyed teen said jokingly to the normal eyed boy.

"Hmm? Oh no we have a place in my apartment where you and tooru can sleep!"

"You're pulling my leg right?"

"What?

"You're joking right?"

"N-no do you want my bed you can take it if you wan-"

"No no no! Thank you, you're too kind!"

"Oh ok i was worried"

"Nah you good"

The two sat a little bit closer to each other as the train slowed to a stop and they both looked at the marble complexe in front of them in slight awe of its size and the Beautiful Chinese and Greek statues that laid out in what seemed to be the communal garden, which was also covered in just the most beautiful flowers mina had ever seen.

"Come on you two we can admire the building later, lets get unpacked and get into that lovely apartment!" Kette said holding several bags with his chain arms with tooru following close behind.

-later that evening-

Mina thought her job would require minimal work however Izuku surprisingly had a absolute ton of bags to unpack not to mention the paintings, furniture and bed supplies. He also had them take a bath and get new clothes which apparently was what the extra three hundred dollars was for, they were now both dressed in french maid uniforms and to be frank despite some of its revealingness it was quite comfortable for the long work they had to do.

When they started the sun was going down but when they stopped mina looked at the clock and realized they had been working for four hours. Despite this the pink girl was grateful to work with soft furniture and clothing rather than burning her hands to make door knobs.

"I still cant believe hes paying us this much for doing this!" Tooru called out neatly putting a dress shirt in a walk-in closet.

"Yeah i know, he seems to be a really nice guy from what i learned from talking to him!" the pink lass said fluffing up a pillow like izuku taught her to do since she messed up the first time and ripped one open.

"And we get to sleep here as well right?"

"Yup! That's what he said, honestly he could tell us to sleep on the hardwood floor and it'd still be an improvement from the shelters bench!"

"Oh are we sleeping on the floor?" the invisible girl asked missing minas joke entirely.

"No he actually went out of his way to set up a small bedroom for the both of us, can't wait to sleep in a bed for the first time in years!"

"Yeah girl!" the two both giggled. They started to notice the smell changing in the sparsely furnished room to what smelled like a strange sausage and something slightly sour. They working for another thirty minutes until a man's voice they didn't recognize called out

"ASHIDO AND HAGAKURE DINNERS READY WHEN YOU FINISH WORKING!"

Both were extremely hungry and the smell of food made them dash to the dining room. Laid out before them was a couple of plates filled to the brim with delicious looking sausage, potato and some asparagus.

But they also noticed the german guy who they found out liked to be called 'herr kette' and some huge blond guy but Izuku was nowhere to be seen but they didn't really care, for them it was finally time to eat.

It took five minutes for them to finish eating the large amounts of food given to them but surprisingly Kette and the blond guy who introduced himself as 'toshinori' finished before them and already started to go back into the kitchen to throw their plates in the sink and walk back.

"So i assume you ladies have those plates covered" The girls were exhausted and wanted to sleep but mina stepped up and said "S-sure ill finish em up, tooru you sleep okay?"

And with that mina went into the kitchen and began to think about her new boss.

" _I don't know what it is about him, he isn't particularly good looking but he's also got something about him that i can't seem to resist! The way he acts is one thing, he's not like most snobs of the upper classes that treat over quirked girls like me like scum he's genuinely kind"_ The pink girl pondered this for a moment while cleaning a pan.

" _I don't get it, even HE didn't get me this fast and yet here i am become a puddle over a guy i barely know!"_ Mina finished and began walking to bed but was caught up looking at some really bad artwork on the wall that she barely noticed before hand.

She then heard footsteps behind her and a voice say "That's one of my mothers paintings, she does it in her spare time"

The pink girl was surprised at the sudden noise and jumped before realizing it was her boss izuku.

"O-oh izuku i ha-hadnt noticed you there, yeah i was just admiring your mothers-" she looked back at the terrible painting of what looked like a severely deformed cat " _Great_ artwork" she said.

"You can say it's terrible you know i won't be offended"

"Yeah it looks like a cat that's been kicked too many times"

"Yeah" he sighed before eyeing mina up and down blushing slightly as he looked away.

"Im off to bed izuku have a good night" She began walking away but izuku called after her.

'

"W-wait my previous offer still stands if you want to just sleep in mine? Its very comfortable and id feel bad if i sent you to the normal one considering the extra work you did!" he said so quickly mina could barely follow with one of the strongest blushes shes ever seen.

"Sure but i'm not making you go out of yours! Ill sleep on one side and you go on the other okay?" she said but screamed in her mind " _WHY DID YOU SAY THAT MINA?"_

"S-s-sure id love that" Izuku said with a blush so strong he turned white in color. And with that they began to walk to bed together and begin the end of izuku's emptiness.

 **THE END**

 **I'VE FOOLED YOU ALL! I ACTUALLY PLANNED TO RELEASE A NEW CHAPTER THIS WHOLE TIME, HOW FOOLISH OF YOU TO ASSUME ID JUST NOT POST ANOTHER CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR HOURS LATER**

Nah but seriously for real this time im not going to do a chapter for a lil while

Well that's all for this time and until next time i bid you farewell my friends


	9. Chapter 8: A small intrigue

Minas love life had been stagnant for years and she was becoming incredibly confused at why this person she barely knew somehow grabbed her attention and interest with no real effort.

She was thinking about this while stripping down to her undergarments in izuku's closet and began thinking about her old boyfriend, a bastard she thought she would marry. He who charmed her into dating him.

The pink girl tried to remember the few months they had together as a couple, the gifts he tried to buy for her but could never afford and his tough attitude.

It had changed though.

One day he came to her with a small diamond ring, which she thought he had stolen but still wore.

Everyday another gift neither of them could afford in their wildest dreams. At first she was happy as he bought a small home for them and showered her with gifts but she always wondered how. He came back more and more drunken each night and he would become suspicious if she talked to any man, even her boss he would somehow know and come home and his breath would reek of expensive liquor and this was when he was the most unpleasant. He would beat her at times with some expensive cane he bought which left a small scar under her bottom lip.

But the incident that broke the camel's back was the night he came home drunk like any other except he was somehow more enraged then usual as he began screaming at her immediately… he claimed he saw her kissing another man and demand she pay for it… That's when… no she couldn't bring herself to think of that night, she was tough but couldn't think about that monster again.

She was fully undressed in the closet and took some time to look at her curvy frame, she took time to look at the small bruises covering her body from years of poor sleep, it made her more appreciative of izukus kindness and generosity of giving them a place to stay and work.

She did however realize her new friend might not be comfortable with her sleeping naked in his bed… or maybe he would? She didn't know him too well to say but still….

"Hey um, izu?" She called from the closet to get a muffled reply a moment later "Yeah?"

"You think i could borrow some clothes for the night?" Izuku's face turned bright red at the idea.

"Uhh umm uh sur-sure" Mina giggled at the nervousness in the young lads voice and grabbed a white shirt and began putting it over her.

It wasn't working, her chest was too big to fit the tight shirt around it but she eventually got a single button done which covered most of chest.

She took a small pair of underbriefs and threw them on.

-outside-

Izuku was nervous as his mind raced with the thoughts in his head. The bed he sat on was made of fine chinese silk sheets and a lovely feather bed which was by his parents design so he would possibly bed a girl though he had second thoughts on the agreement he made with mina.

" _I-i should just let her have the bed, i mean it's almost like-"_ He winced at the thought of the dirty word and he tried to calm down.

The closet door opened and he instinctively looked over. She was… gorgeous, No that would be an understatement she was drop dead beautiful. His parents always talked about how the lower class contained no beauty and they were subhuman. though he never believed in it he was convinced that any notion of it would put to rest if anyone saw the beauty he was looking at. Mina shifted slightly uncomfortable as she deeply blushed a deep purple.

"That bad huh?" She said bringing Izuku's mind back to reality. Izuku nearly had a heart attack when he realized what he was doing.

"N-n-n-n-n-no i-i-i um i didn-" He stuttered before mina giggled lightly at the boy surprising him and making his face turn a deep cherry red.

He covered his face with his hands and managed a small "sorry" before mina grabbed his hands out of the way to look into his eyes. She had an intense stare from those black eyes that drew him in and made sure she had his attention.

"It's alright, i get stares like this all the damn time" mina said in a soft voice as she sat down on his bed giving a soft groan as she sat down. Izuku noticed this and got more worried for his new friends well being.

"Are-are you alright?" He said coming to minas side though this caused her to chuckle slightly as she gave a reassuring smile and spoke in a very calming voice for izukus nerves "Im okay, it's been awhile since i've slept in a bed this soft' her hand slowly ran across the mattress though her face squinted a bit and she spoke again

"Actually i'm not sure i ever have really, it's nice" mina said with a very soft and husky voice which sent chills down Izuku's spine, they were pleasant though.

She picked up one of the silk comforters and layed down while putting it over her body as she layed her head on the soft feather pillow.

"Its so soft…" she said as her eyes began flutter and she started drifting off.

"G-goodnight mina"

"You too…." She said as she completely drifted off into a very deep sleep.

 **-END-**

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA FOOLED YOU TWICE**

 **Nah but really for real this time i'm not updating for awhile (Thus the short nature of this chapter and it really just being a small interaction between mina and izuku)**

 **I know this isn't the long chapter y'all want but i am leaving for europe tomorrow which will be fun.**

 **Until next time, i bid you farewell.**


	10. Chapter 9

Mina was experiencing something she hadn't felt for years, several hours of uninterrupted and peaceful sleep. Her mind was always so haunted with nightmares, even within her own dreams she was being tortured by her life. It didn't help that the place she escaped from basically gave a damn bench as a bed and that it was rare for her to get a good sleep to begin with. To awaken fully rested, without sores or wiping away the tears that fell when she slept was a new experience for her.

She gave a small smile, humming softly as she adjusted slightly in her place on the bed, only to feel a strange shape of her pillow. She frowned as she felt the pillow move, recognizing the sound of breathing, turning slightly to see her new boss sleeping soundly with a small smile on his face.

"That's not a pillow." She said with flushed cheeks, she felt his beating heart from where her head laid on his chest and heard his soft breathes as he slept with such peace. An arm was lightly wrap around her shoulder, his hand resting on her stomach. If she was being honest she kind of didn't want to move from the comfortable cuddling that was taking place but she knew Izuku would probably have a heart attack.

It was strange she was cuddling with him in the first place, she was pretty sure he and her slept on opposite sides of the bed but they drifted towards each other. She took another look then gave a silent groan. He didn't move all that much at all, she was the one that moved all the way to his side of the bed.

She got up reaching behind her to gently rest his arm on his chest. The pink girl looked at the boy in his peaceful slumber, she noticed something under his eye… some cut to reduce swelling from yesterday? No it was too rough to possibly be… it look liked a scar from some other fight. Mina touched it, her fingers moving around its length and lifted her hand when she realized how old it was. She spent several seconds analyzing his face, drinking in every detail of her new employer. She initially thought of him as plain when she first saw him in that alleyway, but there was a type of hardship that she can see if the stress lines were any indications, add the scars and he seemed far more mature. Add in the muscles she can feel through the oh so soft shirt and the young man could be a winner for every girl that bother to look at him.

Even though he was scared out of his mind when he confronted those goons, he still went ahead and tried to help her and Tooru. Which put a lot of points in his favor in her mind. She shook her head, flustered slightly as she found herself staring at someone sleeping, while in bed with them. The boy was obviously well off too, and probably had some other servants around. No need to cause a scandal on her very first day, she slowly and carefully pulled herself free from his grasp, missing the warmth his body provided as the cool morning air chilled her skin, as she left the soft bed. She made it to the door, pausing to look back at the slumbering boy, a sad smile on her face as she silently thanked him for giving her the first restful night she had in years.

She slipped out without anyone seeing her leave his room, and ache in her chest grew as a part of her wanted to remain in that bed with him, drinking in the comfort.

 **===++ Several minutes later ++===**

The morning light flooded the large complex, Mina barely recalled where the serving staff quarters were as she walked through the halls of the large home. She finally found the a hallway labeled "Servants Quarters" which she assumed meant bedrooms and as she entered she noticed the tiny sizes of the rooms compared with izuku's ballroom sized bedroom. Though it was a far cry from what she was used to having. The beds seem far more sedated and normal compared to the cloud that her new Lord had, but it was comfy enough she would probably had no issue in sleeping in it in the future. It was also stocked with furniture that were well-crafted, and not a ramshackled box held together by a prayer.

This place was already a far better than the shithole she left. There were two beds in the room, one occupied by her invisible friend sleeping in her bed. Otherwise, every room she looked into was empty. She frowned as she saw a small note on top of Tooru, she walked over and picked up the note, seeing a neat writing addressing herself and Tooru.

 _ **Ms. Ashido and Ms. Hagakure, it was informed to me of your introduction into our serving staff for the young Lord Midoriya as his personal servants. I also understand that it was thanks to his rather upstanding morals that you both were spared a rather unfortunate dilema, though I am not surprised by his heroics and his need to help us lower class.**_

 _ **Given the situation, I am not here to greet you this morning, I have but a simple task for you two. We are having a banquet tonight, as we are receiving other esteem guests of Lords and Ladies. As such, the staff and I are out in town, gathering resources and other items for display. I have tasked you two into gathering meals for the cooks, who will be arriving sometime at noon.**_

 _ **I have listed the places below where you need to pick up the items as we already ordered in advance. There is a driver with a cart ready at the gate ready to help you load the food. He is also a good baker, he might share a morsel or two with you two if you haven't had breakfast. Please make haste though, as he tends to enjoy a sugary snack time to time and makes him a little dull.**_

 _ **-with regards, N. Yoritomo**_

 _ **PS. Please do not be alarmed Ms. Ashido. If it's any comfort, I know where you were staying last night. Though I should hope this does not become a nightly occurrence in sharing our young Lord's bed.**_

A lilac blush streaked across Mina's face as she read the last part, she was so embarrassed that she already caused a small scandal. She shook her head, this guy meant well and she wouldn't be punished if she just didn't do again. She looked down at the snoozing invisible girl and realized her first task was to wake up her best friend.

"Hey Tooru come on, you gotta get up to work" Mina shook the bundle of blankets and pillows, and the only response she got was tired groan and the lump moving somewhat. She shook it again and this time she got a response.

"No…" The pile moaned, shaking a bit before falling still.

"Tooru wake up im serious"

"Five more…"

"Tooru!"

"Minutes….."

"TOORU!"

"Leave me here..." Mina took a sharp breath before grabbing the invisible girls ear and with all the sound she could make;

"TOOOORRUUUU!"

"I get it, I'm awake!" Tooru got out of minas grip and immediately began throwing on clothes angrily.

"Besides what are you in a rush for anyway?" Mina slowly gave a confused look to tooru who realized her mistake.

"Oh yeah! I guess we ain't homeless anymore!"

"Yes." Mina confirmed to her friend, trying not to giggle at her friends forgetfulness

"Also these beds are damn good, check yours! I think it has wool or something?"

"I Already did, they comfy?"

"Hell yeah they are!"

Although Mina noticed something at the foot of each bed that blended in quite well with the gray blankets, simple dresses were neatly laid out on what mina thought was her bed but noticed Tooru's was on the floor. probably pushed it off when she was sleeping.

Mina picked up the one on her bed and held it collar upwards of her neck, it was a bit shorter then she would have liked (exposing a small part of her calves) but it was clean and much better then the rags she still wore so she began stripping down.

"Hm..." Mina paused as she turn to Tooru, frowning as her friend seem to gaze at her.

"What is it?" Mina asked as she watched the invisible girl got closer to her, she jumped as she felt her breasts get fondled "Hey!"

"You are getting bigger!" Tooru pouted as she felt Mina up. "You are almost another size bigger from a couple of months ago!"

"Seriously?! Sheesh, don't get jealous so much, it's not like its helping me out." Mina grumbled as she gently pushed Tooru back.

"Says you, most guys seem to be turning their heads these days. Probably because of those."

"S-stop being such a perv!"

"So... did our new Lord and Master enjoy them last night" Tooru asked innocently enough, flinching slightly as she heard Mina's neck pop as her head snapped to her direction with a bright flushed face.

"W-what?!"

"I mean... you never showed up last night, and i went looking for you and saw go into his room." Tooru rested her head against the desk, and even without seeing it, Mina could feel the grin growing on her face. "I was sure that I would have to be called to clean things up-"

"Stop!" Mina buried her face in hot embarrassment.

"I don't mind. Though i hope that you did your best since he DID risk his life for us."

"GAH!" She began silently regretting her existence as Tooru rushed over to comfort her, apologizing profusely.

"D-DON'T WORRY YOU PROBABLY DID GREAT!" she said locking mina in a bear hug.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WITH HIM!"

"What? What did you do then" Tooru asked.

"I just Slept with him!"

"That's what I thought you di-" Minas face turned into an even deeper blush as she realized what she said sounded like.

"N-no! Not like that! I just shared a b-bed!" Mina face steamed, even that saying didn't paint a good light, hanging her head with shame. "Oh man…"

few tears fell down her cheek as tooru tried to help her out and change the subject.

"So uhh i haven't worn anything this nice since i lived with a nunnery!"

"When did you live with those french missionaries?" Tooru smiled to herself " _it worked"_.

"Nah actually they were the irish ones, parents dropped me with them when I was a kid but i hated it"

"What was so bad about it?"

"trying to understand the irish accent, poor japanese and having to attend hours of worship on my knees worshipping jesus. The strict and pretty whip happy headmaster was probably the worst part about it" tooru sighed "I don't want to talk about her anymore though"

"That's fine, i get it" She didn't want to push anymore seeing Tooru's demeanor damper.

"So what do we do today?"

"Picking up A LOT of food"

"Oh that doesn't sound that bad-"

"We have well over a dozen fish to pick up"

"O-oh"

"Yeah…" Mina scratched the back of her neck as she slowly began leaving the room.

"What does he even need that much stuff for?"

"Apparently there's a party being hosted here tonight, so that's fun, anyway enough chit chat we better get moving" Mina turned back around and left with tooru straight to the front door before stopping at a mirror to look at herself.

She was in clean clothes again, she really couldn't believe her eyes… it had been what? Three years? Was it that long since she wore anything that wasn't bought from some backstreet vendor? Fresh new clothing was such an expensive luxury that costed too much money, money she didn't have so she always went to some backstreet flea market to get some old clothing that was stained and didn't fit her correctly oftentimes being a little small or too big for her body, sometimes it simply was too damaged for her to use.

She shook her head, and began leaving the small and empty servants hallway with tooru right behind her slowly tresfersing the apartment at a slow pace, being careful not to awaken her Boss or anyone else who might of been asleep, though this soon was changed by a all too familiar old man.

" _Guten morgen_ Girls, I assume you have the list from Yori?" He said to them giving a small but clearly fake smile and a good scare, standing in the doorway to the entrance of the apartment he looked ready to leave at any moment with a grey military.

"M-morning sir"

"Y-yes sir, we are going out just now actua-"

"You'll need this" He took out a few small envelopes and a large one out of his jacket before handing them to Mina.

"Wha- what are th-" Before she could actually ask Kette interrupted her.

"Directions, Confirmation cards and money" He answered in a accent so thick you could cut it with a knife, barely understandable but it was light enough so that his words were not lost in translation.

"O-oh alright s-" Not even skipping a beat kette interrupted her.

"The other Servants and some chefs will be coming soon, be back by twelve o'clock Sharp"

"I kno-"

"Also you are both to serve the guests tonight AFTER you receive some basic training."

"Oka-"

"Also one last thing, STOP CALLING MASTER MIDORIYA BY HIS INFORMAL NAME" He yelled at her.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Calling him Izuku is simply improper for a servant of your rank, even despite your little" his eyes squinted abit "Session last night" with Minas face blushed a deep lilac and she quickly pushed past him out the door and tooru trying to catch up.

Making her way outside, the weather though sunny was also chilly and nipped easily the girls wool dresses

"What was that about?"

"N-nothing, me and Izu-midoriya just chatted a little bit last night" Mina said as she quickly moved down the steps to the apartment, her face a deep lilac. Tooru didn't want to push so she just looked around and spotted a massive man standing at the gate of the apartment. It freaked out Tooru a little bit as the guy was seriously MASSIVE, clearly over six foot.

"O-oh i think that's our uh ride" Mina said to tooru quickly so the current subject would cease completely. They wandered over to the tall lad, he looked over and gave a small smile with a surprisingly young looking face.

"You're finally here, i thought i was waiting on nobody and they just put me on this job" He laughed very awkwardly. Mina gave a him a look down as she was just in awe at how Huge this guy was, his baby face and soft brown cap almost turned off the threat he posed from a distance.

"You must be... " She read her note "Mr Sato"

"Yes and you must be…. Mrs… uhhhhhhh"

"Hagakure" Tooru responded to sato not realizing the question was for Mina and throwing him into a frightened panic.

"AHH I THOUGHT I WAS JUST SEE THINGS! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE A REAL PERSON I APOLOGIZE" He repeatedly apologized bowing his head in a quick movement, knocking off his cap instantly.

"I-it's fine really! My quirk is really rare!" Tooru tried to calm the big man as Mina giggled at the big man's innocence.

"Im Ashido by the way" She said with a large smile "But you can call me mina"

"O-oh by all means call me Rikido, and you miss invisible lady?" Tooru giggled and answered with as much expression as she could muster.

"You can call me Tooru!" with a small cheer she said her name with pride.

"ALRIIIIIIGGGGGGHHHHHHHHTTT! LET'S GET THESE THINGS GIRLS YEAH!" Rikidos sudden excitement surprised both girls and probably angered their neighbors.

"S-shhhhh it's still early Rikido!" Mina whispered loudly at the large man whose face flushed with embarrassment as both girls giggled at his outburst.

"S-sorry i ate a pastry earlier"

"Its okay you big mope!"

"What do we gotta get" He asked as they began moving towards his one horse carriage parked outside the gate.

"Fish"

"O-oh whoa"

"Whats up?"

"I worked there for like six years, so it'll be easy to get around there, hell of a ride though"

"Hm? How long?"

"Uhh like an hour"

"That's not so ba-"

"Through the gravel prefecture"

Mina sighed and had just three words in her head when she heard that " _Just my luck"_

"Well at least you get to meet my horse! His names cake, because he's fat" Rikido said patting the massive horse with it giving a small neigh.

"Whoa how did he get that way?"

"I- i share pastries sometimes and he likes them!" Rikido brushing through the horse's hair, tooru knelt down to look at the horse huge stomach and corrected their driver.

"I think you mean she!"

"Cakes a girl? Oh my god i'm so sorry bo- Girl!" Mina and tooru giggled at Rikidos mistake and the fact it really didn't matter but got kind of worried as the carriage shook as he got on giving both of them a heart attack.

"You ready guys? You'll have to get on unless you want to walk but that's fine" Mina and tooru got into the back of the carriage with little diffculty and tried to make themselves comfortable.

"Hya!" Rikido said once they sat down and the carriage began mercilessly shaking as they got onto the gravel road.

"J-Jesus! He w-w-wasn't k-k-kiding" Tooru said.

 **===++ one half hour later ++===**

"We're here!" Rikido yelled as they stopped shaken on a very suddenly flat road giving the sick feeling girls a small break except it was ruined by one thing.

It stunk.

It really did smell, it made even some of the slums smell nice in comparison to the smell of rotting fish corpses everywhere. Blue tarps draped over stands everywhere and the sound of louder bartering and chattering filled the thick air of the docks. The girls stood up and jumped off the cart, stretching their legs soreness away

Not the whole of it was unpleasant, rare and exotic fishes almost made both girls hungry despite the smell, despite the rotten smell of death in the air the market was lively with men and women alike bargaining for their cod and ayo alike.

Some of the prices of the fish on the signs made Minas heart sink slightly, she almost always forgot the fortune sitting in her pocket and that she had a specific list of what to get, it did not help her stress.

The entire list read like a joke but they were serious as could be, the prices made minas head spin and aside from having the names she had no idea what to get here.

If she ever got fish for dinner it was usually from a small backwater market that shouldn't of been selling fish.

The items also sounded so foreign that Minas mind jumped to the conclusion that she must be looking for a dragon or something mythical .

"We're supposed to go to that guy" Sato pointed at some man that looked like a killer whale. Approaching him they could tell he wasn't in a good mood and it seemed to worsen once they spoke to him.

"E-excuse me we're supposed to pick up an order?" The man turned his head for a moment at them before looking out to the crowd again.

"Yeah yeah where's your slip?"

"My-" she looked in her assortment of envelopes, trying to find something she didn't know what it looked like, she felt more and more stressed and awkward by the second as seemingly the entire market was looking at her waiting even though no one even battered an eye at her.

"J-just a second i'll find it" she scoured deeper her bag with the envelopes seemingly looking more and more similar until she realized they were all the same exact color with no difference.

"Uh Mina it's the one with the fish with it on it" The large boy said pointing to two yellow envelope that seemed so distinct now

the two of them with a some weird looking fish on them, one was a thin and the other was heavy with some clinking sound in it.

The fisherman snatched it out of her hands as she gave a small "Thank you" to Rikido and a sigh of relief as the stressed induced moment, the fisherman turned around and began picking up some heavy looking crates though he did it as if they were nothing but a small handkerchief. Mina barely noticed, her mind seemingly filled with thoughts of her new lord, most were innocent but some… were not.

" _Why? WHY AM I THINKING OF HIM SO MUCH? We shared one night in bed and we hadn't even known each other that much!"_ She hoped no one saw the blush on her face

"Your late, don't blame me if they went bad" he put them on the countertop in front of them with a loud thud interrupting minas thoughts. He then tore open the heavier looking envelope to see dozens of silver coins and paper dollars fall onto the counter.

"Good you have enough for the late fee" he took out some weird looking plank of wood with movable pieces and he began doing something with it. Minas eyes were glued on the money that was on the counter, it was so much.

" _Did he really want to spend this much money on food?_ " She knew he was well off but this was a little nutty. She was so busying thinking she didn't notice Rikido struggling lifting all the crates.

"Get the hell out of here" Said the Fishman seemingly giving someone a death stare. Mina was quite intimidated by the large fish guy so she left went to leave with haste until she bumped into someone behind her. She swore she knew the skinny man from somewhere but couldn't put her finger on it, his hair was a bright white and despite his young voice he looked like he was on the verge of death.

The small man chuckled.

"Would you please make your due for our forces?" he said with a smile that reeked with arrogance

"I don't owe your gang of makeshift militia shit! I paid your 'protection' off years ago!" The fish man said as the skinny man fondled a small statue on the table as he chuckled once again.

"I guess we could tell the triads your open for business?" Mina began to leave, it wasn't her business and she knew just by the way the skinny lad talked to the large fish man that this guy had something up his sleeve.

"I-i-i-"

"Now lets get this done with no problems hm?"

 _'Let's get out of here before I am dragged into it. I don't want Izuku getting hurt again thanks to my blundering.'_

The fish mans face distorted into fear and rage as he looked straight into his face. That was the last she could make out of their conversation before returning to the carriage, Rikido was filling up the back while tooru was helping fit them in.

They went on to their lords home, no doubt to be meeting the rest of the staff when they get there. Mina however just took a nap on the cart awaiting for the bumps to start.

 **-++END++-**

 **I've been lazy, you get the jist though someone has been helping me write this chapter and that person is Redskin122004 (He operates here on and on AO3)**

 **Though in all seriousness I do apologize for my rather late post**

 **Well until next time, I bid thee farewell!**


	11. Update

Firstly; No im not dead

Secondly; No the story isnt dead, infact im almost done with chapter two remastered

But whats with this delay you may ask? Simply put. Creative drain and lack of motivation to continue with my hero academia for the last year, but thats changed, the storys 10th chapter WILL be out, the remastered chapters WILL be out.

Again, sorry for the delay and the waiting but i will be back baby

And until next time

i bid you farewell

-FOU


End file.
